When Morning Comes It'll Be Too Late
by Falling4EveryLie
Summary: Moving to a new town and a new school, from foster parent to foster parent. Its getting harder for Hiei to keep his secret. Will he open up and let someone help him, or push them all away like everyone has done to him? High school fic. HxK
1. This is What I Call Life

**A/N: Well, lol, I've written another story. **

**>:(**

**I'm sorry, my bad, Professor Smiles and I have written another story. :)**

**–Rolls eyes- **

**Anyways, I love the stories where they're all just regular high school students, probably my favorite type of stories on here! Haha, so I decided I'd write my own, I wont like it as much, because I wrote it, but oh well. Please be sure to tell me if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its property of Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**- Time of Dying by Three Days Grace -**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The dreaded sound of man's most hated creation filled the room of a young boy named Hiei. Bloody red eyes snap open.

_BAM!!_

There went about 15 dollars, wasted. Just like this young boy's life. His father was a no-show and his mother committed suicide, he spent 15 and a half years of his life, moving around to foster parent to foster parent. He read stories about kids having lives like his; he never actually thought it would happen to him. Being beaten, and worse by foster parents. Never had ever thought that would happen to him. Never. You may be asking yourself questions like, what happened to him? What does he do about it? Does he deserve this? Well, this is the story of a young abandoned child called Hiei.

His alarm clock was now lying broken on the floor.

"Shit, I shouldn't have done that," the boy mumbles to himself, "Oh well, I'll replace it after school today," it was the first day of his new school. Kyoto High School. He wasn't sure if he had to wear a uniform, if he did, he certainly hadn't got one, not that he'd actually wear one if he was required to. He put on some baggy black pants with a studded belt and a big black Volcom shirt. Little didn't anyone know, Hiei was a skater. No one knew because Hiei preferred to keep to himself, about that, about everything really. Hiei was actually a very creative person, he liked to draw, he wrote his own music, he plays guitar, and he likes to write, if anyone ever found that out, he'd have to kill them. He looked around and found his two studded cuffs, he placed them around his wrist, but not before looking at the tiny pink scars he had littered all over his wrist. It was the only way he knew how to deal with pain, he couldn't cry, all his tears had dried up when his mother had died. It was the only thing he actually felt in control of in his life. Sad eh?

He walked slowly and quietly down the stairs. He had lived with this foster family for about 3 days, and he had already figured everything out. The father was a lush and the mother was a whore/druggie. She wore a size 0 skirt when it was totally obvious that she wore a size 5, and she wore the tightest shirts known to man. He could of sworn she wore little girls shirt. He knew exactly why the father had married her; she was a slut, with massive Godzilla cleavage. He saw his foster father sitting down on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping though channels with a Bud Lite in his hand, sipping it occasionally. He tried to sneak back up to his room, but he was caught. He honestly didn't understand why they were even foster parents; they didn't want a child, so why did they do it? They just liked torturing people apparently.

"And where do you think you're going?" his drunken voice echoes through the house. Not even 9 am and he was already drunk. Classy.

"No where," Hiei replied, trying to remain calm, he'd never admit it, but this man scared him slightly. He had huge gorilla hands, and his whole body was gargantuan. A living breathing Godzilla. He kept walking towards the door where all this stuff for school was laying. The man stood up, his head just about breaking through the ceiling. Hiei quickened his pace, but it wasn't quick enough, the man had a hold of his upper arm, bruising instantly, he could feel it. A giant fist connected with his eye, he could feel it rapidly bruising. Hiei bruised very easily, no one ever would have guessed. A few more bruised where added to his arms and face, along with a cracked lip.

"Have a good day at school," he said eerily, his voice lingering in the air, that smelled of marijuana and alcohol. He slipped on his black DC's and grabbed his black messenger bag and headed off. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he didn't care. He'd follow the other kids. He walked in silence digging around in his pocket trying to find his iPod; he put the headphones in and blasted his music. Hiei was a music freak. Music freed him; it expressed all the word he could not say. Cliché I know, but it was true. He felt heavy footsteps vibrate the ground. He turned around and he swear he saw a giant ape, but he looked again and saw a guy with weird orange hair, he was a big guy, like the bullies you see on TV. He was walking with a guy with black hair with too much gel in it. Ick. He turned around; he didn't want them to notice him. Too late.

"Hey you! Shorty!" he heard the pace of the footsteps quicken, until they slowed right next to him. "You new?" the boy with the orange hair asked. Hiei nodded, ignoring them. He wasn't much of a talker.

"What's your name? I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and this here's Kuwabara,"

"Hiei," he grunted.

"What's with the bruises?" Kuwabara asked.

"Skateboarding accident," Hiei replies, he really wanted to be left alone, clearly these two numb nuts couldn't tell when they wanted to be talked to or not.

"You skate? Awesome,"

"Hn," The two assholes kept blabbing on and on about pointless shit that Hiei couldn't careless about.

"Wait until you meet Kurama!" Yusuke says, grinning stupidly.

'Great, there are more of them.' Hiei thinks bitterly.

"Kurama!!" he hears Kuwabara shout. Hiei looks ahead and saw a boy with long red hair turn around and smile. He had the greenest eyes Hiei had ever seen.

"Hello guys, and who is this?" he asks, noticing Hiei.

"This is Hiei, he's knew," Kurama studies Hiei for a second.

"What?" Hiei hissed angrily. Kurama looks away.

"Nothing," but Hiei knew, he knew exactly why Kurama was looking at him. He was curious about the bruises, Hiei could tell that Kurama wasn't like the others, he was smarter, he could take a 'skating accident' for an answer, luckily, he didn't ask, even if he had, he wouldn't of got a different answer. Hiei knew when to keep his mouth shut, most of the time. He walked in silence with the boys he had just met; Hiei had seemed to have given them the impression that they were friends. He got his schedule finally the idiots have left him alone. He walked to his first class, which was Advanced English, Hiei was good writer, as I've said. He was sure he wouldn't have that class with the fools he just met. He walked into the classroom, and just his luck, there was Kurama sitting at a desk, his head down, writing furiously. Hiei sighed irritated.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Hiei," the teacher says noticing Hiei standing there awkwardly in the doorway. Kurama's head popped up.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Hiei, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one," he stats matter-of-factly.

"Oh.. well, than, you can go sit in that empty seat over there," he says pointing to the one by Kurama, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama says, Hiei ignores him.

"Okay class, today, we will all write short stories or poems, that describes something in your life,"

'Great' Hiei thinks. "I suck at life," he mumbles under his breath. Kurama glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Hn," The class went quiet as everyone went to work. About 30 minutes later, Hiei had finished. He was quite proud of it.

"Okay class, everyone put down your pens and pencils, do I have any volunteers to read their story or poem to the class," a couple people went up and read theirs. "Hiei, would you like to go?" the teacher asks. Hiei glares, he was proud of his work, but he didn't want to read it out loud. "This is required to do Hiei, its 20 percent of your grade,"

"20 percent? That's bull crap, its just some stupid little story, it shouldn't be worth anything," Hiei replies glaring. The teacher frowns.

"If you don't come up here and read the story you will fail, young man," Hiei grumbles, but he still refused.

"No,"

"Do you _want_ to fail?"  
"No, but I'm saving myself the embarrassment," he replies, in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, F, your parents will be notified immediately," he replies, glaring at Hiei, who gladly returned it. The rest of the class went, minus Hiei.

"Everyone, the bell will be ringing momentarily, please hand in your papers, I will have them graded and back to you tomorrow," everyone hands their paper in. Kurama glanced over at Hiei.

"Why didn't you want to read your paper?"

"Why do you care?" Kurama shrugged.

"Just curious,"

Of course, he didn't care, no one ever did.

"So, why didn't you?"

"People shouldn't be required to read some stupid shit in front of the class just to pass, it should be about what's written, not the fact that someone has the balls to go up and read," Hiei replied, as the bell rang.

'Hiei makes a good point,' Kurama thinks, watching him rush out of the class. It was only second period and Hiei already hated the school and everyone in it. He decided he'd take a little 'break' he exits the school. Just to walk, and clear his head.

"Hey!" he heard as he left the school, great, he was caught. "New kid!" that defiantly wasn't a teacher. He glances over his shoulder and sees one of the boys he met earlier. Yusuke was it?

"What?" Hiei asks, wandering over to him. Yusuke had a leg propped up against the wall behind him and a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's up?" there was something about this Yusuke kid that Hiei felt that he could relate too. Being looked down on by everyone, being an outcast. Separating themselves from everyone, hiding behind a mask, pretending to be tough.


	2. Sometimes He Wishes He Was Never Born

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, in my opinion, it sucked, but if anyone liked it. Yay! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its property of Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Review Replies-**

**Bob- Sorry it seemed rushed at parts, I've thought that myself sometimes too, haha, but when I don't know what to write, I kind of do that.. sorry.. haha, but I'm glad you like it! First reviewer! Yay you:)**

**Ladyasile- Yay! You're back! I like you :) haha. I'm glad you like it! And I had a strong opinion about getting up in front of the class to read, I said something like that to a teacher onetime. Detention really sucks. Haha, Thanks fer reviewing and liking my story:)**

**Zai1x2- Yay! Thanks:)**

**You guys make Professor Smiles extremely happy!! Me too! Not just Professor Smiles! An awesome start to my day, being in a good mood :)**

* * *

**On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**-Time of Dying by Three Days Grace-**

Hiei sits against the wall, one leg pulled up to his chest.

"Want one?" Yusuke asks, putting a carton of cigarettes in his face. Hiei shakes his head. He promised himself he'd never drink or smoke anything that could be harmful to his body. He's seen what people turn into when they're high or drink. He's seen the worst in people. Yusuke starts talking, Hiei just tunes him out. Hiei didn't really care what he had to say.

"So, what brings you out here?" Yusuke asks.

"School sucks," Hiei replies like Yusuke was retarded.

"True dat," he replies. A car drives up to the front of the school. Hiei and Yusuke look over. There he was, the center of Hiei's fears. His foster father.

"Shit!" Hiei exclaims.

"What?"

"My.. dad" he says cringing, "I need to get back in there!" he said hurriedly.

"C'mon, we can get in through the roof," Yusuke replies, showing him the latter on the side of the school, the fire escape thing. Hiei rushes into his next class, History. Hiei didn't even understand why history was a class; it was just some stupid bullshit that happened years ago, that no one really cares about anymore.

"Uhm? You must be the new student," the teacher asks when Hiei calmly walks in; he missed the first 15 minutes of class.

"Hn,"

"Hiei?"

"Yes,"

"Excuse me, can I have Hiei come down the office will all of his things please," the intercom calls.

"Damn.." Hiei mumbles under his breath. He throws his messenger back over his shoulder and walks out of the class. He walks slowly down the hall. They couldn't have notified him about the F yet? Could they? When he gets to the office his foster father stood there with a fake grin plastered on his face.

"Hey son," he says wrapping an arm around Hiei's shoulders. That when Hiei's spidey senses started to tingle. Why is he being so cheerful? Was he sober? He wasn't, Hiei could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was being nice so the secretary would suspect anything. He led Hiei out to his car, and slammed him into the side of the car.

"Sorry," he replies making it sound like an accident. Hiei winced in pain. He climbs in slowly. He rolled down the window and glanced at Yusuke who was standing there smoking, still. Yusuke waved a little, Hiei just stared at him. Trying to signal him to follow, but he looked away; he didn't need Yusuke's help.

"Are you wondering why I'm picking you up early?"

_Not really._

"Its because I am so pissed off,"

_Am I supposed to care?_

"And I need my little punching bag,"

_So this is what I've resorted to? A personal punching bag?_

"I'm gonna make you wish you where never born,"

_I already do._

"You're a worthless fuck,"

_Then why are you my foster parent?_

"You don't deserve to be alive,"

_Then why don't you give me back to the orphanage?_

"I'm going to make your life living hell, I swear it,"

_You already do. _

Suddenly the car pulls up to a stop. Hiei looked out at his surroundings. It was an old abandoned park not far from the high school. No one ever went there anymore. The man gets out of the car, and grabs Hiei's bruised arm and pulls him out as well. Down farther back into the park they go. He throws him to the ground. Hiei had never felt this weak before. A hard kick in the stomach leaves Hiei gasping for air. He was picked up by his neck and punched hard in the nose. More punches and kicks, finally he was done. He drops Hiei to the ground kicking him one last time, before walking off in the direction of his car. Hiei laid there, curled up in a ball.

'Why don't I ever do anything back? Why do I always just stand here and get the shit beaten out of me?' he thought, he never fully understood why he never defended himself better.

"Why does this happen to me? Am I really as worthless as he says?" Hiei questioned, looking up at the sky through the tall bushy trees.

"Are you happy mom? Did you want to put me through hell? Is that why you killed yourself? Because you hated me..?" he asked softly, even though there was no one around to hear him. He wiped away the blood from his lip, nose and the side of his head where the man's wedding ring kept hitting the same spot.

Hiei was rumored to have a younger sister named Yukina, he had never seen or heard of her before, so he didn't actually believe she was alive. Everyone was probably just saying that so maybe he'd feel less alone. Hiei just hoped that if there was a girl out there, call Yukina, who was his sister.. that she was safe, and she wouldn't have to deal with this pain, like he had. He wasn't sure how long he laid there staring; it was long enough to school to be out. He heard footsteps walking toward him.

'Fuck,' he thought, really hoping that whoever it was would ignore him.

"Hiei?" he heard a soft voice call. He knew that voice, so soft and kind. That type of voice could only belong to a person that cared. Hiei only knew one caring person. Kurama. Hiei groans, apparently his voice didn't want to work. Kurama walks over to him. "Are you okay?"

_Do I look okay?_

"Yes," Hiei responds.

"You don't look okay,"

_Thanks for noticing, moron._

Kurama knelt down, next to him

"What happened?"

"Tree.. it like.. jumped out at me.." he replies.

_A tree? A fucking TREE?! Seriously? C'mon Hiei!_

"A tree..?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going, and I guess I ran into to hard," Kurama stares at him.

"Right.. whatever Hiei," he said. Hiei was probably the strangest person he had ever met. Kurama tried to help him up.

"Don't touch me, I can do it myself," Hiei said glaring, he struggled to get to his feet, he stumbles slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Kay,"

"Is school over?" Hiei asks, he really hoped it was. He must have looked really hopeful, because Kurama laughed.

"Yes, its over,"

"Good," Hiei replies sighing in relief.

"Hiei, its only your first day, and from what I understand you've only been to one class," Kurama replies.

"School sucks," Kurama shrugs.

"So what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I always come here after school and walk around, no one else comes here anymore, so I'm putting it to good use," he says looking around at the scenery. "Then I saw you, so I thought I'd come see what was going on,"

"Oh," Hiei and Kurama exit the park and the two of them just walk, until they get to Hiei's 'house'. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Hiei says.

"What?"

"I live here,"

_Sadly._

"Oh, right, goodbye Hiei," Kurama replies, smiling at him. Hiei walks in. It smelled terrible, he looked on the couch, there sat the woman who was stupid enough to marry that stupid ape that dared to touch Hiei like he did. She was smoking a joint, her Godzilla boobs just about popping out of her shirt, and her stomach hanging out over skirt.

_Gross._

She notices him standing there.

"See something you like?" she asked raising and eyebrow smirking.

"Hardly," he replies, she rolled her eyes.

"Dad's out,"

"That ape is _not_ my dad," her eyes cross slightly, she was so stoned it made Hiei want to laugh.

_Stupid crazy bitch._

Hiei walked quickly up the stairs to take a shower. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his red eyes were dull and lifeless. Like he forgot he was alive, like he was just a hollow shell the empty mess everyone left behind. He put his hand on his chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He was alive. He got in the shower and stayed in until the hot water turned cold. He got out. He looked some-what better, eyes still lifeless and his body still full of scars, but the blood was gone. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at himself from the waist up. He had old healed scars, new open ones, and the in between healing and open all across each wrist. He had old and new scars on his chest and face. He sighed.

_Remember being happy?_

"No.."

_Me either. _

He looked for a razor, he really hoped his foster mom hadn't used it, if she did, he'd probably get AIDS.

_Success! _

He found it, a small razor blade he slowly ran in across his wrist, watching the blood slowly flow out of the cut. It felt good, like this releasing feeling that he longed for. After he was satisfied he wiped away the blood and looked around, cursing himself for not bringing any clothes with him. He poked his head outside and looked around. He slowly slipped out, hands together like guns, and he army rolled/crawled all the way to his room.

Ha, just kidding, but wouldn't it be funny? He poked his head out looking around, no was around. He sighed in relief and hurried to his room, shutting the door quietly and locking it. He unwrapped the towel and pulled on some black boxers and some black baggy sweatpants and laid the razor blade on his desk. He opened his window and looked out at the few birds that were flying over the horizon, where the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains. Hiei longed to be as free as the birds, to fly around where ever and whenever he wanted to for as long as he wanted to. To be carefree and forget the pain, but that's what everyone wants, to be free. Hiei was probably the millionth person in line. Hiei just wanted to be gone, away from this hell he called home. He laid down on his, bed, which felt surprisingly comfy tonight, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and a major thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a ton! I actually think this chapter sucks, I think the first one did too, meh, but whatever, some people have said they liked it. So I guess its good :) lol. **

**R&R!!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	3. Its Hard to See the Pain Behind the Mask

**A/N: Le gasp! Lol, thanks for reading everyone, and everything :)**

**Oh!! This is way important, so please read this.. **

**This -> Okay, so anyways, I'm leaving to go to New York on Thursday so I wont be updating, kay? So don't be mad. I'll be back the next Wednesday lol, I'm super excited, I love New York its so much fun, I go up there to visit family every now and then. I'm going up fer my aunt's wedding. Well, yeah, I'll try to make this one a decent length okay? Enjoy:)**

**Also!! If this chapter sounds weird or totally OOC, sorry, lol, I'm drinking Starbucks, and I haven't eaten anything today, so to much sugar and coffee :) lol. So yeah. WHIPPED CREAM!!!! My favorite caned product!! Besides spray cheese.. I love spray cheese.. :) mmmmm.. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Yu Yu Hakusho.. psh, yeah right. Its property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I DO own some spray cheese though :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Ladyasile- Haha, I try to update in a reasonable amount of time, because I know what its like to read a story that I love, and than the author updates like, a month later, its real annoying lol. I rock? AWESOME!!! Haha, you roll –drum thing- -crickets chirp- awkward.. lol, anyways. I totally agree with you, school rules suck balls! Thanks for reviewing! It means a ton:) **

**JGgirl- Yay! Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) **

* * *

**Ya'll better leave dat boy alone  
Cuz if they don't  
Ya'll know he goin come back on 'em  
And they don't want him to come back strong  
I wouldn't durr get that thurr boy goin  
I said leave dat boy alone  
Cuz ya'll don't know him  
That there boy he out cold  
And that there boy there he been known  
To stirr some shit up when he in that zone.**

**-Leave Dat Boy Alone by Eminem && D12-**

Hiei slept, and he slept, then he slept some more. By the time he woke up it was 9:30.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed. He forgot to replace his alarm clock! He listened for a while, the house was unusually quiet. Not even the TV was on. He threw on some faded black pants and a black and gray striped shirt, he brushed his teeth, and slipped on his studded cuffs and belt. He grabbed his messenger bag and shoes than ran all the way to school. When he got there he was out of breath, he still had about 15 minutes of Advanced English left. When he walked in he heard the teacher reading something that sounded _very_ familiar.

"There's this person I know, life never went the right way for him. He was thrown away, abandoned, lost, and never found. Forced to hide behind a mask of what people wanted him to be. They never saw his true self, his true happiness. I was starting to think he never saw it either, like he forgot he was alive and that he was just a hollow shell. They never saw what I saw. I saw his true pain, I saw through the mask, I knew what was really going on. I saw the scars, I saw the bruises. His heart was full of scars, his mind was full of memories that he wanted to forget. He found a way to deal with his pain. Everyone would say that, that was a good thing, but they didn't know what I knew. They never watched him bleed, they never saw the scars, because in reality when someone is hurting, no one is bothered enough to care. No one does anything about it, they just ignore it like its nothing, because people are shallow. So I'm forced to hide behind the mask of who they think I am," the teacher stops for a moment

"See class! This is the kind of writing I want, I want it to be deep and straight from the heart like this student did!" he stopped when he noticed Hiei. "Welcome Hiei, do you have a pass?" Hiei handed him the pass his eyes where wide and he was extremely angry. That was his story, the one he refused to read to the class yesterday.

"That was deep," he heard someone say in the back of the class. Hiei slowly walked to his desk, he felt eyes burning through his skin, everyone knew it was his story, everyone had read their stories yesterday, but Hiei. He felt the blood rush to his cheek, the back of his neck burned. He sat down slowly next to Kurama.

"Hey Hiei," Kurama whispered. Hiei was still in shock, he felt so angry, he wanted to kill the teacher. "Hiei are you okay?"

_I'm so pissed off right now._

"Hiei?"

_God damn ass hole, who the fuck does he think he is?!_

"Uhm.."

_Wait till school ends, I'll give him a piece of my mind!!!_

A paper was suddenly in Hiei's face.

"Good job Hiei, I changed your grade from an F to an A+! Your writing was amazing," the teacher said smiling. Hiei's glare was so intense the teacher backed off slightly, his eyes wide.

"If looks could kill," Kurama mumbled under his breath. "Hiei," Kurama said louder this time.

"What?" Hiei asked, the sound of Kurama's voice calmed him slightly, he wasn't sure why, but he forgot why he was mad all of a sudden.

"Was that your story?"

_Oh, I remember._

"Yes," Hiei said quietly through gritted teeth. "What about it?" Kurama studied him for a second and turned back to his work. Hiei didn't even do his work in the class, he was to busy plotting ways to get back at the teacher. So far his only one was don't do work/be a disruption. Hiei wasn't good at being loud and obnoxious, that was more of Yusuke and Kuwabara's thing, but he could be rude and not do his work.

_MUWAHAHA!_

To bad the bell rang, so he'd have to play 'piss the teacher off' tomorrow. Le sigh. Kurama stands up.

"What's your next class Hiei?"

"Hn, History,"

"Oh, okay, do you need help finding it?"

"No," Hiei replied turning into a class room.

"Hiei that's not.." Hiei walked back out red in the face. Kurama laughed. "C'mon Hiei, I'll help you find it,"

"Hn, I don't need your help,"

"From the looks of it, you do," Kurama replied, grabbing Hiei's bruised arm and pulling him to the history class.

"Ow," Hiei said rubbing his arm when Kurama finally let go. Kurama glanced at Hiei's arm when the sleeve of Hiei's shirt went up farther than it should.

"Did I do that?" Kurama asked, feeling terrible.

"No, it was.." Hiei stopped. "That damn tree.." he mumbled. Kurama looked Hiei up and down, it seemed that just now, Kurama noticed all Hiei's bruises and scars. His black eye, his cracked lip, and the weird shaped scaring wound on the side of his head. Hiei turned red, and scurried into the class. He didn't like the way Kurama was looking at him, it was like he knew everything. That was one of the many things that Hiei hated, having people knowing something about him, but he didn't know what it was.

This was Hiei's first full -sort of- day of school, he really did hate it. Than again, what kid didn't hate school? Seriously. After the final bell rang he headed to a store that sold everything, from food to toiletries. He walked slowly, his iPod in his ears. His wrist burned slightly, from the contact from his bracelet, he ignored it. That's what he's been doing all his life, ignoring the pain although it was a big part of his life. He had his hands in his pockets, he noticed people looking at him funny. He ignored it. He saw people whisper and point. He ignored it. They were probably wondering how many fights he'd gotten into. He noticed all the people that looked like him, walking alone, iPod in, and hands in their pockets. He wondered if any of them had to deal with what he did. Hiei always told himself, whenever he was in pain that there was always some one out there, who has it worse, but right now he highly doubted it. What could be worse than this? Knowing you're alone, and there was nothing you could do about it, knowing that no one truly understands you. Probably the worst feeling that Hiei had ever experienced it hurt more than getting his ass beat. Than again, no one ever would know how Hiei was truly feeling, he hardly ever showed his true self, he was to busy trying to keep up his mask of what people wanted him to be. When Hiei walked into the store he received strange looks from the clerk.

_Probably thinks I'll steal something. I'll show his ass!_

He wasn't exactly sure what aisle to look down, so he started at one end. The toiletries. He looked at everything as he walked down. Something seemed off.

_Tooth paste, toothbrushes, condoms, razors, shampoo.. wait.. condoms?! What? Since when are they toiletries?! God.._

Hiei let out a small chuckle.

_So this is what its come too.. I've lost my sense of humor.. and now I laugh at stupid shit like this. I suck at life. _

He walked down the next two aisles, and he finally found it. It was nothing fancy, Hiei couldn't afford fancy. He walked up to the clerk and set it down on the table, glaring.

_Take that!!_

He paid and left. iPod in his ears, hands in his pockets, and head down. He wasn't watching where he was going and he slammed into someone, who clearly wasn't watching where they were going either. He glanced up; the person's groceries went crashing to the ground, milk splattering on the ground, and fruits and eggs exploding on the ground. Not actually exploding. He looks at the person, who was red in the face, apologizing every second.

"Kurama?" the boy looks up.

"Hiei?"

"Yo," Hiei looks at him. "Sorry," he said, bending over to help him pick up the stuff.

"Well, I guess its back to the store," Kurama says sighing.

"Here," Hiei said taking out his wallet. He had some money left over.

"No need to do that Hiei, I have my own money,"

"So? I'm the one who made you break everything, I'm paying you back,"

"Come with me, that can be the pay back," Kurama replied, shopping by himself was probably the most boring thing he has to do.

"Hn, fine," the two of them, walk back to the store, Hiei turned off his iPod and he was looking straight ahead. Kurama gave him this odd confidence that he's never felt before. It was strange; Kurama made him act weird, and feel less alone. They walked into the store that Hiei had just come from. The clerk raised an eyebrow.

_I really hate him._

Kurama went and picked up all the stuff he needed, again. The two of them stepped up to the clerk. The total was $17.50, he and Hiei both took out their wallets. Hiei only had 16 dollars.

_Fuck._

Kurama looked over and raised an eyebrow. Hiei set it on the counter.

"Hiei, you don't have to,"

"Yes I do, so shut up and put down 1.50," Hiei said. This was very un-Hiei like, why was he helping him? Who knows? Clearly not Hiei.

"Fags.." the clerk mumbles under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hiei exclaims glaring.

"Nothing," Hiei glares a hole in his face. Hiei had never thought of himself as gay, but he never thought of himself as straight either. He's never had any real interest in girls, and vise versa. Hiei **was **very pro-gay marriage though. He and Kurama grab a bag each and walk out.

"Later faggots," the clerk says, thinking they were out of earshot. Hiei stops in mid-step and walks back into the store.

"Hiei, let it go," Kurama says, attempting to grab his arm. Hiei storms angrily back into the class.

"Wanna say that again, asshole?" Hiei hissed, grabbing him by his collar. He shakes his head frantically. "That's what I though," Hiei hissed.

"Get the hell out of my store, or I'll report you to the police,"

"And I'll just say you were being a homophobe, which is way worse," Hiei says, throwing him down, walking out of the store. Kurama was standing there. They two of them walk for a while in an awkward silence.

"Hiei.. are you.. you know..?" Kurama asks, trying not to sound rude, but Hiei had made such a big deal about it, he couldn't help, but ask. Hiei cocks his head to the side, cutely, if I might add. Kurama couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Gay?" Kurama nodded, Hiei was so blunt about things like this, while Kurama stuttered. That's something Kurama liked about Hiei, he's only known him for a day, but he already considered Hiei a good friend. Hiei wasn't afraid to say how he was feeling; he didn't care about being judged, or having people talk about him behind his back. That, to Kurama, would be the worst thing possible to ever happen to him. To bad he didn't know what Hiei went through.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was crap!!! Seriously!! I don't like it at all!! Not even a tiny bit!! Gah, this is more like a filler chapter, because I didn't know really what should happen, if you have anything you want to happen, tell me, I'll take it into consideration:) ****That would be amazing people!! Lol, well, I'll try to update before I leave, but I'm not making any promises:) I've been updating my ass off on every story I've ever written, on here, and on Quizilla! Haha, well, yeah.**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x **


	4. Together We'll Mend Your Heart

**A/N: zOmg! Yokudekimashite!!! ((it means good job in Japanese lol)) You guys are amazing I've been getting a lot of reviews, not as many as the totally amazing writers on here, but whatever thanks so much! Seriously!! Lol, anyways, I'm trying to update because I'm leaving soon, so anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Do you guys know how much of a big part music plays in my writing? Seriously, I got this idea last night while I was listening to this song called How Come by Eminem && D12 ((They're amazing! I'm gonna marry Eminem someday lol)) As soon as I heard the line "&& How come its my fault for what you did with your life?" I stopped my dancing/head banging/jumping around and I'm like, 'I got at an idea!!!' Then I had to start thinking about it. Since, I honestly don't sleep very well, I sort of have insomnia, lol, I have so much time to think about what the story will be like, and what will happen and everything, that's actually where I start planning my stories, is when I'm laying in bed, in the dark trying to sleep. Haha, I know I'm a loser, and none of you really care, but whatever, I just thought I'd let everyone know. :)**

**This chapter was originally gonna be called && How Come It's My Fault For What You Did With Your Life, but i couldn't because it was too long. Damn.. lol.**

**Disclaimer: -currently wishing I owned YYH- I don't own it, but I wouldn't mind owning Hiei **

**haha, anyways, its property of Yoshihiro Togashi. **

**Review Replies: **

**ladyasile****: It's all good, I get new ideas every now and then. Haha. And thanks, I totally will have fun! Sept I'll have an ass load of homework when I get back. Suck! Lol, yeah, I wish every school in the world would just like.. blow up or something.. seriously.. lol**

**tori: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :)**

**JGgirl****: Really? I thought it sucked, lol, but I'm super glad you liked it :)**

* * *

**Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away**

**From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do**

**-Because of You by Nickelback- **

Kurama and his mother had convinced Hiei to stay for dinner, because Kurama had told her about the little accident today, when they ran into each other and that Hiei paid for everything. They were such a nice family; Hiei couldn't help, but be jealous. When Hiei finally decided he had to get home, it was almost 8:30 PM, which was bad. He hoped everyone at his hellhole, aka house, was still gone because if he came home late he could guarantee he'd be in deep shit. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday so he could sleep in, Hiei loved to sleep.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kurama asked, glancing at Hiei.

"No, I can take care of myself," Hiei replied. Truthfully he wouldn't mind if Kurama walked him home, he just didn't want to risk Kurama seeing anything.

"Okay," Kurama replies, not exactly believing him. He did walk him out the door though. "Hiei?" Kurama called, Hiei who was standing under a streetlight, turned around. "Be careful," Kurama replies, Hiei couldn't help, but smile. Not a big smile, but it was certainly there. It wasn't everyday that he could say that someone actually cared about him. Today was turning out to be a good day. Hiei nodded, and walked off in the direction of his house. When he got there, there was only one car parked outside, there was normally two. When he walked in there was broken glass everywhere, and a picture of the man and his wife was laying in pieces on the ground. He heard loud thumps coming from the kitchen, a glass went whizzing past his head, and shattered against the door. Hiei couldn't move, he wasn't even sure why. He had to move, he was coming.

"This is your fault!" He shouted at Hiei, who continued to stand there. Why couldn't he move? Oh yeah, because it would have been the smart thing to do. A large fist connected with his jaw. "She cheated on me! She left me and its all your god damned fault!!" he bellowed, punching him in the stomach, sending him doubling over in pain. "She didn't want you! She didn't want a kid, and than you came along and ruined everything for me! Fucking piece of shit!" a kick hard in the stomach.

_It's your own god damned fault she left you, you dumb bitch._

"Its your fault! Why do you have to ruin everything?!"

_How come it's my fault for what you did with your life?_

Hiei was scared right now, he really thought that tonight would be the last time he was ever alive, he was sure he would die tonight. That man was so angry, Hiei could hardly breathe, he had all the wind knocked out of him multiple times. He was bleeding badly, the glass underneath him was cutting into his palms, legs, and stomach a little bit. Suddenly everything was quiet, the door was slammed shut leaving Hiei all alone on the floor. Hiei couldn't move, he was in to much pain, the whole beating had happened so fast, he didn't even remember all were he was hit, besides the constant pain that went through his body when he tried to move. He slowly pulled himself onto the floor in front of the couch. He pulled a piece of glass out of his palm, and took off his bracelet, and ran the glass across his wrist, he wanted to die right now, but something was stopping him. One person popped into his mind. Kurama. He couldn't die, but he was already bleeding, and to tired to do anything about it. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep.

The next morning Hiei woke up to a quiet house, his whole body ached, he had almost forgot what had happened the night before, but then he remembered. His dull red eyes glanced at the clock on the VCR on his TV. It was only a little after noon. A knock on his door startled him.

"Hiei? Are you home?" a soft voice asks from the other side. Obviously it was Kurama, who else would it be? Kurama's head appeared in the window, his eyes widened, and tried to open the door, which luckily for him, was unlocked. He rushed over to Hiei, avoiding the broken glass. "Hiei what happened?!" he asked, shocked.

"Robbers.." Hiei hisses out.

"Don't lie to me, what really happened?" Kurama asked, he knew Hiei was lying; he wanted to know what happened to him. Kurama noticed the dried blood on Hiei's wrist. He looks sadly at his wounded friend. "Hiei, please, I want to help you," he said, sitting down, lifting Hiei's head slightly and placing it in his lap.

"_He_ did it," Hiei choked out.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, just leave, I don't want him to see you here," Hiei was desperately trying to get Kurama to leave, the last thing he wanted was to have that man walk in and see him.

"Was it your father? Did he do this to you?" Hiei nodded, slightly, he couldn't believe Kurama could get all this out of him. Hiei couldn't believe he was telling him. "Hiei, we have to get you out of here," Kurama said frantically. He picked Hiei up slowly, luckily he was light. He carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Hiei feel asleep instantly. Kurama grabbed Hiei's messenger bag and filled it with clothes, and random stuff he thought Hiei would need. Being the good friend he was, there was no way he'd let Hiei stay in this place. "Hiei, get up, we're leaving," Kurama said, shaking Hiei's shoulders softly, his eyes cracked open. He looked so sad, and empty. It pained Kurama to see him like this. Kurama helped Hiei to his house, people looked oddly at them, but other than that ignored them. When they arrived at Kurama's house, his mother had gone to work, which was odd, because it was Saturday.

"Hiei? Do you think you'll be able to take a shower?" Hiei nods, he hadn't said a word since he woke up. Hiei stumbles into the bathroom and took a shower. He did remember to bring clothes in with him this time.

When Hiei's shower was over, he felt and looked slightly better. He wore the same sweatpants he as he did the other night, and a white wife beater. He walked out slowly, Kurama wasn't in his room he walked down stairs and saw Kurama making some tea. He noticed Hiei instantly.

"Good, I had thought you had drowned, I made you some tea," Kurama says smiling. Hiei nods, sitting slowly down at the table, Kurama sets the tea down in front of him. Kurama sat down across from him, watching him. It was starting to creep Hiei out slightly. Hiei knew he wanted to ask about this, he wanted to know what he could do to help. That's what everyone wondered. "Hiei?" Hiei looks at him. He didn't want to answer, he didn't know if he could talk without choking on his words. He was scared; he didn't want Kurama to think he was a freak.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurama didn't know that the man wasn't Hiei's real father, he didn't know anything about Hiei. Why did he care about something as dumb as this? "Hiei, please talk to me, I want to help,"

_Yeah right, you'll leave me like everyone else has._

"Please? I wont tell anyone if you wont want me too, I promise,"

_Empty promise. _

"Hiei.."

"He's not my real father,"

_Where the hell did that come from? Damnit Hiei, you suck at the silent treatment!_

"What?" plot twist! Kurama hadn't seen that coming. Then again it was only the 3rd day that Kurama knew Hiei, but still. Hiei put the teacup up to his lips to avoid further conversation. Sort of. He yawned, he was so tired, and he wasn't sure why.

"Are you tired?" Kurama asked, maybe he'd get some answers after Hiei got some sleep. "C'mon, you can sleep in my bed," Hiei stood, Kurama stood and they both walked into Kurama's room. Hiei laid down awkwardly, Kurama turned to leave, but something stopped him. Hiei had grabbed onto his wrist, and prevented him from leaving. Kurama turned around, Hiei looked like a child right now, with large puppy eyes, pleading him to stay without saying anything. Kurama smiled slightly, he was glad Hiei was finally starting to trust him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hiei nodded, looking away embarrassed. Kurama smiles wider. Hiei scooted over, a little and Kurama slowly got in a comfortable position, sort of sitting, he was leaning against the headboard, with an arm wrapped around Hiei, who laid his head on his chest. Kurama smiled, it seemed like Hiei went to sleep as soon as he shut his eyes. Kurama watched him for a few minutes and kissed the top of his head.

"You'll get through this, I promise," Kurama watched Hiei for a moment longer, and saw a single tear slide slowly down his cheek, which Kurama whipped away. Together, they would get through this.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter was kinda cute :) lol, but that's just my opinion, well, I'm leaving tomorrow, bright and early. Ugh. I have to be up 4:30 am my time, I suck at life. Lol. Well, yeah, I updated before I left, just like I promised, now you all shall be in great suspense for like, a week, until I'm home and can update. Muwahahaha!! Lol, well.**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	5. A Best Friend Isnt a Title Its a Promise

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates! I've just recently found out what my so-called best friend really thinks of me. He thinks I'm rude, annoying, and insulting when I'm around him and our other friends. Crazy huh? No, I'm totally kidding, I am. And like, he talks to me like everything is fine an hour later. Ugh, I hate boys and their stupid male PMS! Seriously.**

**On the lighter note, New York was awesome, I'm currently recovering from East Coast time, West Coast time sucks lol, just kidding. I really am sorry its been like a week and a half since I last updated, that's on my to do list, on Quizilla too. Wanna hear something that's funny? ((Funny to me)) Well, me and my bestest friend just randomly say 'penis' and 'cock' to each other, and so like, we decided we're just gonna call each other 'penis' and 'cock' so we also decided to give some of our other friends penis/balls nicknames. Haha, which consisted of things like Woody, Peter, Corndog, Family Jewels, Hard On, Ball Sac, Hairy Ball Sac, Sac of Eggs, Pee Pee, Stiffy.. and so on.. haha, our friends really love us. We're talking about it really loudly in 6 Period, then I went to 7****th**** period hyper, which is bad, because its math, and I hate math. Haha, well, my day was kinda weird. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi, I don't even own spray cheese this time, I kinda suck at life lol.**

**Review Replies:**

**JGgirl****: Haha, the whole thing at the end.. meh, I didn't even know what I was doing, I couldn't think of a good way to end it, lol, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Takara Taji****: Yay, I like you, you reviewed a lot! Lol, I feel special though, because you don't normally read things that aren't on the actual yyh story line, and yet you like my story :) sweet! That makes me really happy! And the thought of Hiei losing a fight is kinda weird, I know what you mean, I think that's mainly why I wrote this story, there needed to be a change or something :) if that even makes sense lol. You like the italics? Dude, awesome, lol, those are like my favorite part, idunno why though, they're cool I guess lol. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!**

**Ladyasile****: Haha, hurray for random humor like that! And, when I marry Eminem you'll be the first one to get an invitation :) I'll even hand deliver it myself:) I'm glad you liked the music, I never really thought anyone read that, I just put it there because I'm either listening to the song, or maybe it had the slightest thing to do with the story, but half the time it doesn't lol. Yeah, insomnia kinda sucks ass, lol, its spreading. GAH! Beware!! Haha.**

**Zai1x2: Hurray! I'm glad you liked it, the story is getting intense!! Sort of.. lol. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**DragonRose888****: Yay! I'm glad! Thanks:)**

**Man, you guys, I freakin' love you all!! I love getting reviews! They make me –and of course Professor Smiles- happy! I'm so sorry if I forgot you! This review thing is complicated, I have to pay attention to who I've replied to, and what chapter and everything. Gah, it makes my head hurt lol, thanks to everyone who favorited too! That also means a lot!**

**

* * *

**

**I didn't think that I had a debt to pay  
Till they came to take all I had left away  
You said you wouldn't put me to the test today  
But I** **remember you saying that yesterday  
There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control  
Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul  
Like a pill you couldn't swallow, and it swallowed you whole  
Another lie, hard to follow, till they followed you home  
And like that **

**Broken down, a victim of your...**

**Lies.**

**-Qwerty by Linkin Park- **

Hiei's eyes cracked open, he swore he heard a door open and close. He listened for a minute footsteps were defiantly coming towards Kurama's room. His mother! She must be home from work, Hiei carefully climbed over Kurama without waking him up. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea for his mom to find her son sleeping in the same bed as another man.

"Shuichi?" a soft voice from the other side of the door calls.

_What? Shuichi? Who the fuck is that?_

The doorknob jiggles a little. Hiei looks around the room frantically, jumping into the closet. A middle-aged woman opens the door, she smiles slightly when her eyes land on Kurama's sleeping form. Kurama's body twitches slightly, and his eyes open.

"Where is—" he stops when he sees his mother standing there. Maybe he had just dreamed it, maybe Hiei wasn't really here and he was just imagining everything. He glanced around his room.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked him. He nods, his eyes land on the closet, Hiei was standing there awkwardly. Kurama smiled. It hadn't been a dream.

"When did you get home mother?"

"Uhm, about 5 seconds ago,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, I came up here because I need to talk to you about someone,"

"Who would that be?"

"Your friend, Hiei," Kurama's eyes averted over to the closet.

"Uhm, do you mind if I freshen up a little bit first?"

"No, not at all, holler when you're ready," she says smiling, leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Hiei?" Kurama asks softly, he walks out, looking at the floor. Kurama scooted over on his bed, giving Hiei some more room. Hiei sits down staring at his hands.

"I don't want to be here.. I should just leave, I don't want to hear how much she hates me, I don't need to add another person to that list,"

"Hiei, she doesn't hate you," Kurama says softly wrapping an arm around his wounded friend. Kurama's eyes travel to Hiei's wrists, where scars where littered on them. That made Kurama's heart hurt, the other scars and bruised made Kurama sad, but never sad as this. Just the fact that people had hurt Hiei so much that he wanted to die, he wanted to take away his own life. Hiei was so broken and wounded and sad enough to try and kill himself, and to Kurama living without Hiei would be terrible. Hiei felt Kurama looking at him, he glanced up and saw Kurama staring at his wrists. Hiei crossed his arms so Kurama couldn't see them, it was making him feel slightly self-conscious.  
"Hiei, she sounded worried, I don't think she hates you," Kurama said. He doesn't say anything. There was a knock on the door, Kurama glanced at Hiei, who got off the bed and walked awkwardly into the closet, Kurama could help, but laugh slightly, Hiei was so funny about it. Shiori peaked her head in the room.

"Can I come in?" Kurama nods.

"Yes," she walked in and sat down across from her son on the bed.

"Okay, about your friend—"

"Wait, first, if you don't like him, please don't tell me mother, I don't want to hear about your disapproval of my best friend," Kurama said, not even caring if he sounded rude or not. Hiei, font inside the closet, felt himself smile with pride. It wasn't everyday he was giving the title as some ones best friend. She nods.

"Of course, its not that I don't like him, I'm actually curious and a little worried about him," Hiei felt himself smile a little bit more, she cared about him, she didn't hate him. This is the happiest he had been in awhile, although the happiness inside of him was smaller than a penny, it was still there.

"Oh, well, then sorry for sounding rude, mother," Kurama replies she smiles.

"Don't worry about it," her face turns serious. "I couldn't help, but notice the bruises and scars Hiei had on him, does he get in fights at school?" Kurama didn't say anything. He promised Hiei he would tell anyone about it.

"Not that I know of.." he replies.

"Hmm, I see, what about any problems at home?"

"Mother, this isn't really my place to be telling you these things," she nods.

"I understand completely, but if Hiei is in trouble then you shouldn't be bothered by this, you should be willing to tell me, so we can help him," Kurama doesn't say anything. "Call up Hiei, son, he will be staying here for a few days," she says, apparently taking Kurama's silence as a 'yes, he has problems at home'. Kurama nodded, and she walked out of the room. He watched at Hiei walked out, standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I kept my promise, I didn't tell her," Hiei's face was angry, no doubt about that.

"You could of said no, you could of told her anything, but now she knows! Do you know how much trouble I'll be in? I might even have to move! I'll be in some other foster place, and I might not get to see you ever again," Hiei said, he hurt inside, all he wanted to do was sleep. That's what Hiei did when he hurt, he slept, because he always slept without a dream or a nightmare. He was all by himself, no one to hurt him, no one to betray him or anything. Kurama stayed quiet. Hiei sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude about it," Kurama nods.

"Its fine, I understand," Hiei looked out the window by Kurama's bed. "Hiei..?"

"Hn?"

"Will you please talk to me.. tell me how long this has been going on?" Hiei ignores him and continues looking out the window. "Well.. Hiei, if you don't want to tell me.. I'll always be here if you want to talk.. or anything. I'll always be here," Hiei looked away from the window and looks at the clock above Kurama's desk. The man should be out drinking by now, he needed to go back to the house and get a notebook at was important that Kurama didn't put in his bag.

"I'll be right be back," Hiei said.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my house to get my notebook,"

"You cant!"

"Sure I can, he wont be home,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Okay.." Kurama took Hiei and snuck him out the back so his mother wouldn't see. Kurama trusted Hiei to go by himself. Hiei walked slowly to his house, it was cold outside for being past noon. He rubbed his arms roughly. When he arrived at his house, just like he thought. There wasn't anyone home. He walked in, up to his room.

"Hmmm.. now where did I put it?" he mumbles to himself. He then heard the sound that he really didn't want to hear. The sound of the front door slam.

_Oh shit._

Heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs, maybe if Hiei stood completely still and didn't breathe he would pass right by him room and not realize he was in there. The man saw Hiei, he dropped his notebook, his worst nightmare was coming true. He had a bloody knife in his hand.

"I killed that bitch," his voice echoed in the room. Hiei couldn't even breathe. He was shaking, his legs where wobbling. He feel to his knees, the sound of footsteps came closer to him. He swore he heard the front door open and shut, but he wasn't sure.

_When morning comes it'll be too late.._

Hiei was scared, scared than he has even been in his life. He passed out from being so scared. Is that even possible? Apparently it is, but before darkness consumes him, he swore he saw Kurama rush into the room and he swore he heard the man give some lame excuse on how he was trying to help Hiei. Kurama truly was a best friend, Hiei could see that now he was risking his life rushing into the room like that, what the hell was he thinking? Hiei remembered before he black out, back in the closet when he was thinking about how it wasn't everyday he got the title as some ones best friend. Kurama, in a weird way, was showing Hiei that he really did care, he had promised that he would always be there for him.

_Now I can see it.. a best friend isn't a title.. it's a promise._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I kinda suck lol. This chapter was too short and boring, sorry 'bout that. I'm sorta running out of ideas, but whatever, I'll think of something cuz I'm cleaver like that. Haha, but it would also help if someone would give me an idea or something. :) hint hint nudge nudge lol.**

**R&R**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


	6. I Fall in Love for a Night

**A/N: zOMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I didn't like the way I ended the last chapter, so I had nothing to work with, but then I had this idea, so I'm like 'whatever, it'll work'. Regardless, I'm really sorry about lack of updates! I'll try to make this chapter good:)**

**Review Replies:**

**DarkKitsune18: ****I'm glad you liked it:)**

**HieisTrueLove: ****I'm glad you liked it, lol, thanks for being patient! Because I'm so slow at updating lol.**

**secret25: ****Really? Yay! I'm glad you like it.**

**Chaseha-Wing: ****Hahaha, my thoughts exactly! I'm glad you like it :)**

**DragonRose888: ****Really? I thought it was, but that's just me lol. Its all good about the whole ideas thing, I think I have ideas on the rest.. but I might forget, because I do that a lot lol. ' I should check out your stories, I think I will! Hurray! I'm one of the selected few! Lol, thanks for reviewing:)**

**ladyasile: Haha, I'm glad you think I'm funny, lol. I'm moving into a different room today, and I had to take down all my pictures of Eminem off my wall xD, and most of them were pictures I** **found online, so I had to throw them away, I had a trash can full on Eminem pictures, how depressing :( lol. Oh? That's sucky, I hate insomnia, but I'm getting better! Lol, damn boys xD. Haha, I'm good with random intense stuff:) I'm glad you like it!**

**Gemenice:) lol, I'm glad you like it.**

**shiorifoxiesmom: Thanks:) I'm really glad you liked it, I honestly thought it was crap lol.**

**Holy cheese! That's a lot of reviews! Lol, I'm sorry all I can say is 'Thanks I'm glad you liked it' I'm not a very creative person xD, so I cant think of anything better to say, but just know, your reviews and favorites and what not are really appreciated! Like, a lot. Lol. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Look, my family ignored me and I don't like that  
They don't even listen when I tell them I'll be right back  
(Yeah whatever) This nice beautiful house ma, it don't mean shit  
Cause you know daddy's a drunk and he don't clean shit  
And yesterday he hit me like a grown fucking man  
I couldn't stand up to him, I just ducked and ran  
I'm sick of this, I wish on Christmas  
that I can get a loaded four-fifth and put a fucking end to this.**

**-Revelation by D12-**

Gasping for breath and covered in sweat, Hiei's blood red eyes snap open. There he was, lying on his living room floor. His arm had stopped bleeding; it was dried on his arm. He looked around, just like his fathered had left him.

_It was all a dream? _

No sign that Kurama had been over, no sign that he had even seen anything. He had just dreamt everything. He stood up, his legs hurt slightly. Hell, his whole body hurt slightly. He needed to get out of there, that was his first though. Slowly he walked over to the door, opened it and left. Not caring that his arm still had crusted blood on it, or anywhere else were people could see. He just walked down the street, hands in pockets, eyeballs glue straight ahead of him. His pace started getting faster and the urge to run whether it hurt or not grew.

_I need to get the hell outta here_

He ran, he didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care if people looked at him funny, all he knew was he needed to get away. He passed the Elementary school; they had a playground with swings in it. That's where he stopped to rest, but he wasn't alone, there was a whole bunch of little kids running around after a black and white ball. Soccer, it was a little kids soccer practice. He plopped himself down on the swing and watched. One little boy caught his eye. He was really into the practice; his eyes looked the happiest of all. Hiei wondered if he had parents like him, because in Hiei's opinion nobody could be their happiest playing a sport. He continued to watch, until the coach blew his whistle, signaling it was time for a break, all the little boys ran over to the playground, and the slides. Except the boy Hiei had been watching, he stood there and watched his teammates. Then he slowly walked over to the swings where Hiei was sitting. He glanced at him cautiously, and sat down a seat away from him. Hiei watched him silently for a while.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Hiei asked, without knowing he'd asked until the boy answered. The boy looked up, surprised as well. Then he shrugged.

"Idunno," he answered. Hiei looked at him, and noticed a fading bruise around his left eye, and he also noticed the bruise around his arm, similar to the one Hiei had on his arm. That bruise said it all; there was no way he could get a bruise like that from soccer.

"What's your name?" Hiei asked again without realizing. The boy's head snapped up again.

"Sasuke," the boy answered. "What's yours?"

"Hiei," he grunted. Then one of Sasuke's teammates ran over to them.

"Hey! Come play with us!" he said smiling. Sasuke got up and glanced at Hiei one last time and smiled a little then turned and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey," Hiei said, Sasuke turned around.

"Hm?"

"Tell your coach what your parents do to you,"

"Wha..?"

"Do it, you don't deserve what they do to you," Hiei said, looking straight into his eyes. Sasuke nodded, and hurried off with the other little boy. They played, then they practiced some more, by the time practice ended Hiei guessed it was around 4 ish. Hiei watched some mothers and fathers come pick up their children, Sasuke's parents never came. He understood why his parents put him in a sport, so when he got new bruises people would just think it was from that. Hiei watched as Sasuke walked over to the coach, and started telling him, the coaches face twisted into an angry looked, he said he'd be right back and ran into the school. Sasuke meandered over to Hiei.

"What will they do to me?"

"They'll send you to another family who will love you," The coach came running back out and called Sasuke's name.

"Well, bye.." Sasuke said turning around to walk the other way, but then stopped and turned around.

"Why don't you tell someone what your parents do to you?" Hiei's eyes widened, and his gaze dropped to his lap.

"Because I deserve it, I guess,"

"You don't deserve it anymore than I do," Sasuke said, walking away. Hiei's head snapped up, watching Sasuke's back, walk toward his coach. Hiei's insides started to hurt. He stayed on the swing long after the soccer player's left, long after all the children and their parents and older siblings left. Hiei thought for sure that everyone was gone, but then teenagers about his age that looked strikingly similar to Kurama and a younger boy. They went and played on the playground. His eyes widened when he realized that the older boy didn't just have a striking resemblance to Kurama, it was Kurama!

_Fuckkk!_

Kurama and the little boy wandered over to the swing. Hiei cursed fluently under his breath.

"Hey Hiei," Kurama says, helping the little boy on the swing next to Hiei and pushing him softly.

"Hn," Hiei replied, he really didn't want to talk to Kurama right now. Hiei looked at the little boy in the swing next to him, wondering who he was. Kurama must have noticed.

"I'm baby sitting for a friend of my mothers," Kurama replied, noticing Hiei's staring.

"Oh," was all Hiei could choke out, he didn't trust his voice.

"So, how are you?" Kurama asked smiling pleasantly at him.

_Why don't you tell somebody what your parents do you to?_

"Fine," Hiei grunted.

_Because I deserve it I guess._

"You don't look okay, but if you're sure.." Kurama said, eying Hiei, who was tightening his fists, and squeezing his eyes shut.

_You don't deserve it anymore than I do._

Kurama's eyes travel to Hiei's arm, and he sees the dried blood.

"Hiei?" he asked, walking over in front of Hiei. "Are you sure you're okay?" just then, Hiei's reaction surprised both then a great deal. Hiei launched himself into Kurama's arms, causing Kurama to stumble backwards slightly. "Hiei…" he whispered, looking down at the broken soldier who was in fact crying in his arms. Hiei had always considered himself a soldier. All his life he moved around from battlefield to battlefield and not a day when by that he didn't wish he could go home. Since Hiei didn't really have a home, he just wished he could go to a home where the people didn't hurt him, and he had people that cared about him. Kurama watched Hiei for a while.

"Is he okay?" the little boy he was babysitting asked, looking at Hiei from on the swing.

"No Keyoshi, I really don't think he is," Kurama said softly.

"Oh," the little boy said hopping off the swing, and attempting to hug Hiei's back. Kurama chuckled slightly, he was really cute. Keyoshi stopped trying to hug Hiei and yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm sleepy," he said yawning again. Kurama nodded and looked down at Hiei, how was still crying his guts out.

"Hiei, Keyoshi's parents wont be back until tomorrow, do you want to stay the night?" Hiei nodded slightly. Hiei pulled himself together slightly before he could look up at Kurama. When he looked up, he didn't look Kurama in the eye, he had just witnessed something that happened very rarely. Hiei never cried. They walked quietly all the way back to the house they'd be staying at. When they got there Hiei wandered around the house looking for a bathroom, luckily he found on. When he was done, he found Kurama reading to the little boy, the boy who's name was apparently Keyoshi, eyes started drooping until they closed all the way and he was lost in the world of dreams. Kurama smiled and walked over to Hiei.

"C'mon," Kurama said motioning for Hiei to follow him. "This is supposed to be my room, but you can stay in here," Kurama said smiling. Hiei didn't say anything, but he looked at Kurama. Then he sits down on the bed and clears his throat.

"Will you.. you know, stay here with me tonight?" he asked looking away, turning a light shade of red. Kurama smiled at how cute he was, and nods.

"Sure," he climbs into the bed next to Hiei, who immediately attaches himself to Kurama. Kurama smiled to himself, as he looked down at Hiei, he was emotionally hurt, he could tell. All Kurama wanted to do was to tell Hiei everything was gonna be alright, and have Hiei believe him. Kurama looked at Hiei and knew instantly why Hiei never opened up to anyone. Opening up meant feeling that pain. So he buried it inside, until he couldn't bury it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Hiei, slowing. Hiei smushed himself closer to Kurama he wanted this, he wanted to be comforted, he wanted to feel like he was loved. What Hiei didn't know was that someone _did_ love him.

* * *

**A/N: Hurray for me, because I have an idea for the next chapter lol. Also, the thing about nobody can be their happiest while playing a sport, might not be true to all of you, that was just what his opinion was. I'm pretty damn close to my happiest when I play volleyball lol, also, Sasuke.. ha, I couldn't think of a better name so I'm just like whatev. Well yeah, sorry for the lack of updates!!**

**R&R!**

**xXxPennyxHeavenxXx**


	7. TUPACalypse & pretending

**A/N: I am totally in love with Escape the Fate, you have no idea, they're amazing. If Eminem and I don't work out, I'm totally gonna marry Ronnie ((the lead singer)), or both at the same time, because I'm a P.I.M.P duh. Haha, I'm funny, just kidding. But anyways, I have a cold, it kinda sucks, but ANYWAYS, thanks to everyone that reviewed and what not, its like, the ultimate love. :)**

**Fuck! I forgot the diclaimer in the last chapter, but you all know it doesnt belong to me right? Well thats good, because it totally doesnt. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: ((Which i am NOT forgetting this time)) Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihero Togashi.**

**Review Replies:**

**Leikaru: thanks:)**

**secret25: thanks :) is this soon enough? Lol**

**ladyasile: haha, well I'm glad :). Hurray for Naruto images! Lol, I'm not good at thinking of good names. Yup, I plan on being speedy on my updates! Like this one fer example! Haha Eminem better be ready for us:) I'm not even aloud to play soccer, so I'm not sure if I'm good at it haha.**

**Chaseha-Wing: Haha, yeah, I couldn't think of a way to work with the chapter with how I ended it, icky, I didn't like it, so hey! Dreams work. :) I'm glad you liked it.**

**DragonRose888: Well, happy ((late)) birthday:) I'm glad you liked it.**

**Hiei's girl 06: Yay new reviewer! Haha, I'm super glad you liked it!**

**HieisTrueLove: Hey, thanks:) I totally be sure to message you!**

**I love you guys, seriously. I practically choke on my spit when I get new reviews, I love it! Like, seriously! Keep it up!!**

* * *

**Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
You're much too busy to even find the time,  
So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
The boys you left are men you didn't raise.**

**-The Day I Left the Womb by Escape the Fate-**

Nobody would know this, but Hiei was a secret rap music fanatic. Eminem was his favorite, he liked the emotion he put into all his songs. He liked every rapper from Eminem to Tupac, he loved the emotion, he liked other music too, but nobody would guess he liked rap. He admired Eminem for all that he went through and all the stuff he had the balls to say in his songs. Rap calmed Hiei's nerves; especially the angry rap songs it helped get rid of his anger.

Hiei's eyes squeeze together a couple times before they eventually opened he looked around at the scenery. It was a small room, he heard a TV going, and he glanced around and saw that there was some cartoon playing. He rolled over and looked over and saw a little boy sitting next to him watching it, and Kurama who was sitting at a desk working hard on something.

"K'rma! He's awake," Keyoshi squealed, pouncing on Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. Kurama looked over and smiled.

"Hey," he said grabbing the smaller figure, "Lets not jump on Hiei, I don't think he's in the mood for it, okay?" Kurama says.

"Ohkayyyy," Keyoshi said, pouting. Kurama grins and looks over at Hiei.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked softly.

"I've been better," Hiei replied his voice scratchy, he coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Why don't you go take a shower, you might feel better," Hiei nodded, than looked out the window, then at Keyoshi.

"What about his parents?"

"They're just getting on the plane," Kurama replied. "Its alright," Hiei nodded, and walked around the house aimlessly, trying to remember where the bathroom was. When he finally found it, he turned the water on full blast. Nice hot water, and the water didn't get cold if he stayed in there for more than 5 minutes like it did at his house. He was jealous of this kid, he didn't have to deal with the same stuff Hiei did. When Hiei was Keyoshi's age his mother had just died, leaving him family-less. His mother was an only child, and he didn't know his father's family… if he even had any family. So there he went, a foster family.

His first foster parents were nice until the first bad grade Hiei got, than they started yelling. They never hurt him physically, but Hiei hated being yelled at. Those people expected Hiei to be an over-achiever, and they had expectations so high, Hiei couldn't even meet them half way. They gave him back, telling the owner of the orphanage that Hiei just simply didn't meet their expectations, and they just wanted a child who was capable of meeting their expectations and more. If they wanted a child like that, they'd have to make their own, the kids at that orphanage probably would do worse than Hiei did.

After his shower, he did feel better. He just wanted to sleep though. They say when you're depressed you sleep a lot. Hiei was depressed. ((A/N: me too :( ))

_I believe I've hit rock bottom._

He walk dried himself off and noticed that his dirty clothes where neatly folded, sitting on the counter. He smelled them, they smelled like… clean. He had been in the shower long enough for Kurama to wash his clothes. He smiled slightly and got dressed. When he walked down to the kitchen, he saw Kurama making something, that sure smelled good, and Keyoshi sitting at the table coloring. Kurama looked up, his eyes traveled down to Hiei's arm. Hiei looked down at well, there were massive open red scars on his wrist. He couldn't even look at Kurama.

_I know I've made a lot of mistakes, disappointments, and failures, but I promise you that there is a part of me, still worth keeping._

He was worried that Kurama wouldn't want to be around him anymore, but Kurama didn't know that _HE_ was the only person Hiei wanted to be around. He didn't even want to be around himself at the moment. Kurama looked over Hiei, seeing all his bruises and scars, a small frown takes over his face.

'The frown doesn't belong there a smiled looks better,' Hiei thought.

_I may be bruised, but my soul __**isn't**__ broken._

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, looking closely at Hiei, he didn't want Hiei to lie; he wanted him to tell the truth. He wanted Hiei to open up to him, he could pretty much guess everything going on with Hiei, but he wanted _HIEI_ to tell _HIM_ what was going on, he wanted Hiei to admit it.

"Fine,"

'He is _so _not fine,' Kurama thinks, giving Hiei a look. "How are you?" he repeats.

"I told you, I'm fine," Hiei replied coldly. Even after everything that had happened, Hiei still managed to lie, and act cold. Kurama had seen a side to Hiei that he was positive that no one else had ever seen.

_I'm gonna smile like nothings wrong. _

Hiei walked over to the table and looked over Keyoshi's shoulder to see what he was coloring.

i love mommy

That's what it said, it made Hiei's heart hurt a tiny bit, underneath that there was a picture of a tall stick woman hold a little stick figures hand. Hiei quickly looks away. Kurama noticed Hiei's reaction, and felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty, well, he mostly felt bad. Kurama had no idea what he would do if he didn't have a mother. ((A/N: oh snap, Kurama doesn't know about, well lets say he does shhhhhh))

_Talk like everything is perfect. _

Kurama set a bowl down in front of Keyoshi and held another one out to Hiei, and sat down at the table with his own.

"You can sit down," Kurama replied, motioning for Hiei to sit down. And he did. He looked in his bowl it was ramen. Hiei wasn't exactly hungry, but he ate it anyways. He didn't want Kurama to suspect anything, but Hiei was smarter than that, he knew Kurama suspected something. He knew that Kurama knew what he did to himself and probably could guess where he got all the bruises, but Hiei would never tell. He didn't want to risk having to be sent to a different home, possibly in a different city.

_Act like it's a dream. _

He didn't want to risk having to leave Kurama. He was the one person Hiei _knew_ he couldn't live without. He had formed a strong bond with Kurama, and he had only known him for about a week, but he felt like he's known him his whole life. That was like his secret rap music obsession, know one knew about it, and no one ever would. It was buried deep within his soul, where no one could see, as long as it was there, no one would know.

_And pretend its not hurting me. _

* * *

**A/N: MUWAHAHAHA! Anyways, yeah, lol. I just had an amazing idea on how I'll end this whole series. I'm amazing! Lol, I'm excited about it now!! I actually liked this chapter. I hope you guys did too. I thought it was too short, but good. You know, short and sweet :) lol, well, yeah, I'll update soon!**

**R&R!**

**xXxPennyxHeavenxXx**


	8. Want this, my love? Your mistake

**A/N: I'll get over it. I have a feeling I'll be ending this soon.. but I don't know, depends on how much I want to write in every chapter lol. Because I'm lazy lol. This chapter will probably suck, because it's a rainy day and I have nothing else to do, besides make up random ideas fer this story, well, I could update my story on Quizilla too.. but.. I don't want too.. because I'm lazy. :)**

**  
Anyone ever heard of the play Goldilocks on Trial? Well, in Theater we're doing that play, and I'm Cantaloupe. How awesome! I'm a fruit slash porridge investigator. Haha, its shweet. **

**Disclaimer: ((that I'm still not forgetting)) Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I also spelled his name wrong in the last one.. God, I suck at life. Sorry! lol**

**Review Replies: **

**Ladyasile: Hurray for being sick at the same time! Well, being sick isn't actually something to be 'hurraying' about lol. Sorry about it being short :( my chapters just keep getting shorting, I think I should do something about that. Haha. Glad you liked that idea, I just thought it was kinda random, but I liked it too :)**

**OblivionWolf****: You really think so? Hurray! Pasha, I'm not that good of a write am I? Lol. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**DragonRose888: Thanks :)**

* * *

**It's a broke day but everything is okay (It's okay)  
I'm up all night, but everything is alright (It's alright)  
It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep (I can't sleep)  
It's a long year pretending I belong here (belong here)**

**-It's Okay by Eminem feat. ****Eye-Kyu****-**

Hiei picked at his ramen, slowly eating it just to make Kurama happy. The things he would do for that guy. Kurama was concentrating on Keyoshi, so he didn't throw his ramen all over the table, but occasionally he'd look over at Hiei. After everyone was done eating, Keyoshi wanted to watch a movie, and Hiei and Kurama _absolutely had to _stay and watch the movie with him. They all got situated on the couch. Hiei and Kurama smushed together with Keyoshi sprawled out across their laps. About a half hour later, the door opened to reveal two middle-aged people that Hiei assumed were Keyoshi's parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Keyoshi squealed, jumping off the two boys on the couch. The man scooped the small boy up in his arms. Hiei and Kurama got up; Hiei glanced at Kurama, not knowing what he should do.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Kurama," the woman said smiling at him.

"Its no problem, I hope you don't mind that I had a friend come over to help," he replied motioning at Hiei who was standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, its no problem at all," she said smiling cheerfully at Hiei.

"Mommy! I made you a picture!" Keyoshi said, running into the kitchen, to grab the picture. She smiled at him, and picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you sweetie, how thoughtful," they thanked Kurama again and paid him than the two teenagers were on their way. Kurama figured Hiei wouldn't want to go back to his home, and Kurama didn't want to go back to his home, so they walked to the Elementary School where Kurama had found Hiei the day before. Hiei didn't object.

They got to the playground and they both sat on the marry-go-round, right next to each other, spinning the thing with their feet.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly. He looked up, red met green. "Please, talk to me, tell me why your hurting," Hiei, looking down at his arms, there were the scars, proof that he was hurting. The least he could do was tell Kurama a little about himself. Although Kurama saw something that no one ever saw, not even Hiei himself. Kurama saw him cry, no one ever saw Hiei cry, even though Hiei _does not _cry.

"I never met my father, he was a no show, and my mother… she committed suicide when I was about 5," he said trailing off not looking at Kurama. He wasn't actually looking at anything, just lost in his mind, lost in he memories he wished he would forget. Kurama didn't say anything; maybe Hiei would say something else. Just than it all spilled out, everything, everything about Hiei's current foster parents, he told everything. He just left out one small fact.

The fact that he tried to kill himself, he cuts himself, he wants, no _wanted_ to die. Ever since he met Kurama that's what has been stopping him from cutting a little deeper, pulling the rope a little tighter or pulling the trigger a little faster.

_Pull the trigger, and the nightmare ends. _

Kurama just sat there, stunned. He honestly didn't think that Hiei would ever tell him that, no matter how much Kurama bugged him about it. Hiei stopped, he averted his attention to Kurama, he stared right into his leaf green eyes.

"Is that all you want to know?"

"Actually, there's more," Kurama said softly. Hiei's eyes widened.

'What could I of possibly forgot?' he thought.

"Where do you get the scars on your wrists?"

'Oh, _that_' He stayed quiet, he didn't want Kurama to know that he was _that_ weak, although he knew Kurama already knew, but if Hiei didn't admit it than there would be no proof.

"Hiei?" Hiei sighed, he trusted Kurama, he honestly wanted to tell Kurama, he wanted to stop, he didn't want to be weak enough to kill himself. Only Kurama alone could stop Hiei from harming himself further.

"I…" he didn't want to admit he did it though, he didn't want to admit he cut himself. "You know where I got them, why do I have to tell you?" he asked. Kurama looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking, I have no idea what they're from," Hiei glared at Kurama.

"I cut myself," he mumbled, taking a sudden interest in his feet.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you,"

"I SAID I cut myself! I want to die, I don't want to be part of this fucked up world anymore!" Hiei exclaiming, taking Kurama and himself by surprise. Hiei swallowed, he was afraid of what Kurama might say, but its not what he said that shocked Hiei, it was what he did. Kurama pulled him into his arms, a tight enough for him to feel loved, lose enough for him to pull away if he wanted too. That was the thing; Hiei didn't want to be let go.

_Lets play the hugging game. If you let go, you lose._

Hiei returned Kurama's hug, its like maybe that's all he needed. Someone to talk to, someone he knew would listen, without judging or criticizing. That person is Kurama. Hiei had numbed the pain inside him for as long as he could remember.

_Numbing the pain makes if hurt worse when its time to feel it again._

Hiei wished he could stay forever in Kurama's arms. They'd keep him safe; keep out all the bad that could hurt him. If Kurama were able to do that, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I want to die anymore…" Kurama smiled.

"That's good,"

"Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of you," Kurama smiled even more. He was glad Hiei was opening up to him; he knew Hiei was letting go of his pride, sort of. He was allowing himself to trust Kurama, even though after all that Hiei had been through it seemed like he wouldn't ever trust another human being.

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go. _

They stayed like that, lost in each other's arms for what seemed like hours, but when they broke apart it was suddenly awkward, neither of them knew what to say, or what to do. Kurama made a bold move; he leaned in, crushing Hiei's lips with his own. Hiei was shocked, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he pressed back.

_Don't you ever wish you could go back to the best memory of your life and live in it… forever?_

**((A/N: so yeah, this is one of those awkward parts in the story that I can't figure out what to write anymore… don'tcha just hate that? Lol))**

Hiei pulled away.

"Uhm, sorry... I… uhh…" Hiei stuttered. Kurama smiled slightly. 'What just happened?' he thought.

"No, I'm sorry," Kurama said softly. Kurama watched Hiei carefully, he seemed so confident when Kurama had first met him, it was hard to imagine him to be broken beyond repair, like he was. Kurama hope he could fix that though, he wanted with all his heart for Hiei to be happy, true happiness. Not that fake mask he put on everyday when he got out of bed in the morning.

_True beauty is loving yourself, but that's something Hiei could never do._

After a moment of silence, that was not awkward, it was actually comforting.

"Hey?" Kurama asks suddenly.

"Hn?"

"Wanna go to my house and watch some movies..?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei. "We can invite Yusuke and Kuwabara," **((A/N: Yay! They haven't been in here in a while lol))** Hiei shrugs.

"Sure," he replies. Kurama smiles. They both get up, and begin to walk back to Kurama's house. He takes out his cell phone and calls Yusuke, and tells him to invite Kuwabara as well. When they arrived at Kurama's house, he explained what was happing to his mother. They went into the kitchen and made 2 bags of popcorn and put it in a big bowl. A few minutes the doorbell could be heard through out the house.

"Its really quiet in here," Kurama remarks, looking at Hiei. He nodded in agreement.

"Not for long," Hiei replied, rolling his eyes and Yusuke and Kuwabara stormed in.

"Yo! Hiei and Kurama! My main men!" Yusuke exclaimed, slapping them both on the back. Hiei winced, Kurama just smiled. He was too polite.  
"Hi, Yusuke," Kurama replied, looking over at Kuwabara "Hi Kuwabara, how are you two?"

"Good," they both answered. The three boys followed Kurama into his living room, Kurama showed them the selection of movies he had. They decided they'd watch I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, because that movie just happened to be extremely awesome. Kurama switched off the lights and started the movie. They all got comfortable all over Kurama's living room, in chairs, couches, and on the floor. They all laughed and joked, about certain parts. They threw popcorn at each other, they meaning Yusuke and Kuwabara. They took a slight break from the movie, to get soda and take bathroom breaks. Hiei was actually having fun. He wasn't even sure why, he was hardly part of the conversations, he didn't talk, unless he was spoken to, or if he had thought of a cleaver insult that just _had_ to say. After their break was over, they turned the movie back on. Hiei was sitting in the dark with someone he was very much attracted to. How lucky was he? He looked over at Kurama, who was looking back at him. Kurama smiled, Hiei smiled back.

_Wonder how I survive? Look by my side._

Hiei felt Kurama grab his hand, he looked down at his hand. He liked the way his hand fit into Kurama's. His hand wasn't too big, or too small, it was just the right size.

_You can't fight fate. Whatever happens, happens. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: whoot, this one was kinda short too, but whatever, at least I'm uploading right? That's really all I care about is the fact I'm uploading them at least. I love Chuck and Larry, I think the movie is ah-mazing! I saw it in theaters when it first came out! Anyone who hasn't seen it totally should! Adam Sandler rock my socks all the way off:)**

**R&R! **

**xXxPennyxHeavenxXx**


End file.
